Trapped
by Purplehood
Summary: During a fight with an unknown enemy, Ben gets separated from his two partners, Rook Blonko and Venus Rose. Trapped on the other side of a cave in, the two Plumbers must face their own problems, including the possible conflict with the dreaded enemy. Will Ben get to them in time? Will they be able to face this opponent alone? Written for Phantomwolfblue using her OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! I am writing this story for Phantomwolfblue. She requested that I write her a story with her awesome OC, Venus. So here it is! Hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the characters. Venus belongs to Phantomwolfblue.**

"Venus, watch out!" the voice rang out just in time. Spinning around, the girl dodged the shot, cringing as it whizzed over her shoulder and dug into the dusty, red rock wall behind her.

"Whoa! Thanks for the warning!" she called out to her partner as she ran to join him behind cover. The tall alien smiled as he leaned out and fired at their attackers.

"There appears to be more low-lives than we expected," the Plumber stated as he ducked back down to avoid the barrage of ammunition. The girl pulled her green hair back into a ponytail and nodded.

"No kidding, Captain Obvious!" another voice echoed through the cavern. The two Plumbers turned their attention to the figure crouched behind the boulder across from them. "Rook, I thought you said we were chasing Fistrick's gang!" the teenage boy whined.

Rook sighed. "I did, Ben," he answered flatly as he prepared himself to break cover.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, this isn't Fistrick's gang," the boy scuffed. Rook let out a deeper sigh.

"I can see that, Ben," he answered as he ran out and managed to shoot back two of the attacking troopers. The rest focused their aim on the Ravonnahgander, forcing him to jump back behind cover before getting hit.

"So where did you get the idea that it was Fistrick's gang?!" Ben yelled as he hastily swerved through the aliens on his Omnitrix.

"Well, I don't know who these guys are," the green skinned female shouted out. "But they definitely have better aim than Fistrick and his goons!" Following Rook's example, Venus leaned out and began shooting her targets with the bright sun orbs forming out of her hands.

"Yeah, and tougher enemies means tougher aliens!" Ben chuckled gleefully as a smirk spread across his face. "And tougher aliens means some tough Humungosaur!"

"Ben, Humungosaur might not be best choice for this location, considering the size and possible instability of this chamber," Rook warned, trying his best to talk over the sound of the shooting. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you want to be stuck hiding behind a rock all day, be my guest. I'm gonna take some action," he retorted.

"Come on Humungosaur!" Slamming down on the Omnitrix, Ben began his transformation.

A tingle of frustration caused Rook's mouth to straighten into a tight frown as he watched his partner. Venus caught the glare from her crouched position and silently hoped everything would go well. They had only just arrived and already Ben wasn't showing any signs of cooperating, Rook seemed more aggravated than usual, and they had no clue as to what their enemies were after. Who were these guys anyway? She didn't recognize the blue and purple-ish armor.

Venus shivered; and for another thing, she wasn't too happy about their location. Caves were definitely not on her list of most comforting places. Dark and closed off from literally everything, how could anyone stand it? Their team was clearly at a disadvantage.

Ben's body morphed into a blue and black hooded creature that was clearly not Humungosaur. As soon as the change was complete, Ben stood behind the boulder looking over himself doubtfully. "Big Chill is not Humungosaur," he finally stated in the alien's cold voice. "But that doesn't mean he's less able to kick your butts!"

In the blink of an eye, the young hero thrust himself amid the action, causing the blue and purple armored troopers to scatter. Ben flew this way and that, blasting ice at his opponents.

Rook, although still slightly irritated, took advantage of the sudden upsetting of their line of fire. Jumping out from his cover once again, he ran over to assist Ben in taking out several fleeing low-lives, shooting them down as his partner froze their feet to the ground. Venus joined in as well, knocking down as many of them as she could with her sun orbs.

"You see, Rook, all we needed was my awesomeness," Big Chill shouted as he grabbed another trooper and threw him into the wall before encasing him and several others in ice.

Rook's eyes briefly shifted to his companion as he readied himself to fight a charging enemy wielding a blue power sword. "Yes. _Big Chill's_ abilities are most formidable," he answered back as he dodged the glowing blade. Turning the Proto-tool into a bow staff, he swung back at his rival, whacking the sword from the trooper's grip. The foe jumped back, nursing his injured hand. Rook then jabbed his weapon into the stomach of the trooper, causing him to shield his stinging middle. Rook then quickly swung the staff into the side of the enemy's head, instantly knocking him out.

He then turned to check on his other partner. "Venus, how are you doing?" he called out to her. He knew she was fine, but he felt the need to ask. Ben also turned his attention to the female member of the team. It was something about her being the only girl on their team; it only seemed right that they, the boys, looked out for her.

The teenage girl was engaged in combat with a trooper, who was trying and failing to get at her with his sword. With a glance over at her two partners, she sighed. They were doing _that_ _thing_ again. She didn't need them to be looking over her shoulder all the time.

"Well, I'm kind of busy right now!" she yelled back as she blasted a yellow orb at her opponent who had wondered too close. The mass of energy exploded in his face, and he stumbled back several feet, grasping his visor with both hands. Venus smirked as she clenched her fist in victory. He wouldn't be making _that_ mistake again. The trooper scrambled to get up, and a wide smile spread across the girl's face as she kicked him back down again. It felt good to finally show what she could do.

"Y' know, you guys don't have to be all concerned about me. I mean, I appreciate it, but I _can_ take care of myself," she said, flicking her green ponytail back victoriously as she stood over her fallen adversary.

Rook tried his best not to smile, but the side of his mouth slid upwards into a crooked smirk as he nodded. He couldn't help it; Venus looked so confident, but something about the way she stood and the manner of which she had flipped her hair behind her shoulder was just so… cute.

Venus caught him through the corner of her eye and blushed as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. Did she really just do that?!

"Well I hope you can right now, because, guys, we have more company!" Ben interrupted, the sharp black finger of his alien form pointing towards the mouth of the cave.

Rook and Venus turned to where he was pointing. And with a gasp, Venus saw that he was right; a whole new wave of armored foes was swarming in through the opening.

"Whoa! Where are all these guys coming from?" Venus shouted. She jumped back just in time, the place she had stood pelted by laser fire.

"Good question! These guys seem like they're spawning from nowhere!"Ben answered in Big Chill's raspy voice. A few low beeps came from the Omnitrix as he was engulfed in green light. "Awww crap! Worst time to time out, Omnitrix!" Ben complained as he ran mid-transformation back to cover. Rook and Venus did likewise; all three just barely escaping the newest onslaught of ammunition.

 **Sorry about how short this is. I will try to post a new chapter as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Tension

**A/N: Merry 2nd day of Christmas, people! Soooooo, here is another chapter. This one might be a bit rushed, so for that I apologize, but I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think!**

"So, what's the plan this time around?" Ben turned to his partners with a smirk as the laser fire bit into the rock covering them. "Rath? Diamondhead? My vote's still on Humungosaur," he said, nudging Rook with his elbow. The latter grimaced, shaking his head as he let out a sigh.

"How about we actually work as a team, like we were doing before? That seemed to work well," the Ravonnahgander replied, clearly aggravated by the situation. "I do not believe spending an inordinate amount of time on choosing your alien form is helping to improve our circumstances."

Venus gasped as a laser blasted a hole through the stony bulge she had been leaning against. Rook quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the less damaged side of their cover just before the rain of fire immediately following. The two stood for a moment panting in shock at the close call as the yellow blur of lasers sped past. "That was way too close!" Venus hissed shakily as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Yeah, and sitting around here arguing isn't helping our circumstances either!" Ben snapped from the other side of the rock. Rook flashed him a disapproving frown. "I guess that means Humungosaur wins," Ben said without another glance at his teammates. A wide smile appeared on his face as he slammed down on the Omnitrix once again.

"Wait!" Venus called out too late. "Shouldn't we call for backup?" Ben was already changing. In a green flash, the large dinosaur-like alien stood in front of her, growing larger and larger as the full transformation took place. Venus gasped. "You're going to hit your—"

"OUCH!" the large alien yelped as he hit the stony roof of the cave hard. His large hands wrapped around the top of his head as he cringed. "That hurt!"

"Head," his partner finished with a sigh at the tan colored, dinosaur-like monster in front of her.

The trail of enemy fire reverted up towards the newly transformed Ben. The alien flinched as the yellow lasers broke against his skin.

"What did I tell you? Humungosaur is too big of an alien to use in here!" Rook shouted up at him, preparing the Proto-Tool once again. "You are only making yourself a bigger target!"

Ben crouched down to avoid hitting his head again, glaring at his Ravonnahgander partner as he did so. "No, I'm a bigger enemy, meaning I'm gonna end this a lot faster!"he bragged. "And I really don't have time for this." With that, the hero turned and snarled towards the troopers. Then rushing out, he swung his tan colored tail at the nearest enemy.

Rook sighed in frustration. "We probably will not be able to get a clear signal in this location," he said turning to V. The weary and distressed frown was clearly written on his face. "We will just have to wait until we can safely relocate." The sound of pelting ammunition almost cut him short. Gritting his teeth together, Rook fired a few more shots at the armored low-lives. Venus followed suit.

"You wanna play, tough guy?" she could hear Humungosaur mocking. "Let me show you how to play basket ball!"

Rook ducked down as a winded trooper flew over his head and crashed into the wall behind him. The Ravonnahgander hardly took any notice of the event, but for some reason Venus suspected that it might have been aimed at him indirectly. The thought caused a frown to form on her lips.

"Now then, who's next?" Humungosaur's voice thundered through the chamber.

The _zoom_ of a laser-gun seemed to be the answer. Venus couldn't help smirking.

"Owww! Big mistake, Dude!" Ben grunted, more in irritation than pain. "But since you so aptly volunteered…" He grabbed the daring enemy like an action-figure and swung him into his fleeing buddies. "And stay down!" he ordered with a smirk as the dust settled to reveal a moaning group of injured lackeys.

"Ben! Look out!"Venus' voice shattered the victorious moment.

Ben snapped to attention as four other troopers jumped onto his back from behind. Clenching his teeth in fury, the Vaxasaurian twisted and bucked as more piled on.

Venus stared in disbelief at the sight. Rook watched, equally confused, his teeth bared in an angry scowl.

"Hey! Get off!" Ben yelled in the booming voice of his form. He reared wildly, throwing off some of the troopers, but gaining others as he covered his face to avoid the stinging lasers.

The armored men practically forced the alien to the ground, reinforcements crowding around to take fire. "Uh… I could use some help, guys! Ya think you could HURRY UP?!"Humungosaur yelped from beneath the pig-pile.

"Hold on!" his female partner called out as she ran towards him, showering the enemies with sun-orbs as she went. Rook ran beside her, providing covering fire until they reached their distressed partner near the mouth of the cave.

"If you had listened to me, this most likely would not have happened!" Rook grumbled under his breath. He quickly gave the sight in front of him a visual scan and made a mental note of how many enemies there were—on Ben and surrounding. "This is not going well," he stated.

Humungosaur only grunted in reply, whacking off two more from his back with his elbow. He then spun his body around hoping to shake off more, but the top of the cave was forcing him into crouched position, providing an easier way of attack for the other team. Ben cringed in frustration. "Remind me to take weekends off from now on," he sighed peevishly. "I've had the WHOLE week to deal with already."

"And how is that request at all related to the current situation?" Rook snapped. With one leap the Plumber landed on the Vaxasaurian and began the tedious task of removing the low-lives via hand-to-hand combat, assisted, when possible, by his Proto-tool. "Why are you not changing back?! That would help settle this in a more convenient amount of time!" the Ravonnahgander shouted as he kicked one blue-clad trooper off the alien's back. Three more charged into him almost as soon as he finished his sentence.

Ben mumbled something inaudible under his breath as Rook continued to fight off the attackers. "Fine!" he finally snapped angrily.

Venus desperately wished she was incapable of hearing her two partners. She continued her sun-orbs attack on the ground, shooting down the troopers trying to regain their positions on Humungosaur. Twisting around, she shot one lackey coming up from behind before quickly turning to dodge a well aimed punch from another. Through the corner of her eye, she could see several other troopers following close behind him.

"Why don't you stop complaining and take your own advice, Rook!" Ben was shouting. It was his normal voice now, but Venus hadn't heard the Omnitrix time out. "I don't see _you_ being a good team member!"

The girl cringed as the trooper caught her off guard and delivered a kick to her stomach. Stumbling back, she quickly regained her posture, sighing to herself at her partners' bickering.

"Excuse me? Was it not you who first decided to fight solo? I'm sorry; I was not aware we still were a team!" Rook snapped back at Ben. "You are constantly complaining about always having to save Venus and me; now you are complaining because you can't listen to me and actually save yourself from these low-lives!" The words practically rang through the cave and echoed off the stony walls.

Venus felt goose-bumps crawl up her arms. Rook _never_ used contractions unless he was _extremely_ irritated. And it wasn't like him to get so flustered over something said by Ben. This was entirely out of character for her partner.

The Florian almost screamed in surprise as her opponent lashed out at her. Venus jumped back just in time, barely escaping the sharp claws eagerly thrust towards her face. _Stay focused!_ she reminded herself a she redirected the trooper's fist, blocking his next attempted jab.

The armored figure suddenly pulled back, glaring down at his opponent with a mocking tilted head. Venus scowled at him. _Oh, you'll regret that!_ She immediately followed up by firing a sun-orb into his middle.

"Oh. Is that how you want it then? 'Cause I wasn't the one asking to be partnered up," Ben yapped angrily. "Could you stop acting like you're some high and mighty leader?!"

Venus glanced in his direction, dumbfounded. _Are you guys fighting the enemy or each other?_ she wanted scream.

Turning to scan the rest of the cave, she noticed that there was a significantly fewer amount of conscious troopers within the chamber with them. And of that number even fewer were close enough to engage in combat. Were they retreating? Venus doubted it. _Why would they retreat? They have us right where they want._

There was a cluster standing around the farthest edge of the mouth, all of them glaring—if they even had faces to glare with under their helmets. As far as Venus could tell, their postures gave no sign of defeat. Something else must be happening.

A shiver traveled up Venus' spine as she turned back to her Omnitrix-bearing partner.

Ben was standing straight, his legs slightly parted as if poised to attack. His hand hovered over Omnitrix threateningly, his eyes practically glowering towards Rook. Several unconscious troopers littered the ground before him.

A frown was fixed on Rook's face, but his former anger appeared to have cooled, replaced now by the far-off look in his eyes. Glancing down at his Proto-tool, he sighed. "The Proto-tool is almost completely depleted of charge," he said quietly, shifting the weapon in his hands. "What are we going to do now?"

"Beats me. I thought you _always had a plan,_ " Ben replied coldly. Rook scowled at him.

Venus placed a nervous glance back towards the cave's entry. Other than a few poorly-aimed lasers, the cave had grown still, soft sunlight gently bathing the ground near the mouth. The dark armored troopers were still standing around as if waiting for something to happen. "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about staying in here," Venus said, pointing towards the troopers. "They've all pulled back, and I don't think they're retreating."

Ben and Rook both focused their attention in the direction of Venus' pointed finger. Rook narrowed his eyes. "I see what you mean," he stated, instinctively holding the Proto-tool in a steadier position. "We should probably get out of here and call for-"

"Back-up," Ben huffed, rolling his eyes. "We know, Rook. We're not stupid." He slowly turned to Venus. "I can use Wildmutt to clear a path through these guys. Once we're out, we can regroup and wait for back up."

Venus gave him an unsure nod, pressingly aware of Rook's downtrodden expression. She felt horrible for not sticking up for him, but the cave was really starting to freak her out. The walls felt like they were closing in on her, the ceiling bearing down oppressively, ready to cut her off from the outside world. She couldn't wait to get out.

"Wildmutt!"Ben hollered before the familiar green light temporarily swallowed him.

One of the troopers near the mouth of the cave shifted as Ben changed into his alien form. Almost mockingly, he took something from his belt and tossed the small black object towards Rook.

Panic gripped Venus.

A sharp _clink_ penetrated the air when the object hit the ground. It bounced twice before rolling the rest of its intended distance, finally coming to a silent stop by Rook's feet.

The Ravonnahgander took one look at the dreaded weapon and immediately turned to his partner.

Venus knew the word before Rook even said it.

"GRENADE!" he shouted, hastily pushing Venus forward in front of him. "RUN!"

Venus almost tripped over her own feet as she raced for cover. Rook had already chosen to run further into the cave, which _definitely_ wouldn't have been her first choice. But Rook was practically shoving her onwards. And she wouldn't resist. They had to get out of the blast range. The dark forbidding tunnel they were heading towards was a problem for later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! First I'd like to wish Phantomwolfblue a happy birthday! Check out her stories! Second, I'd like to apologize for the delay of posting this chapter and for how rushed it may or may not sound. Phantomwolfblue helped write some of this chapter because my attention span betrayed me.**

 **I don't own any characters. Phantomwolfblue owns Venus.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

Venus cringed as the feeling slowly returned to her legs. Her whole body was sore, and she could feel the ache seeping back into her joints. "Hey," a voice whispered from above her, welcoming her back to consciousness. "Are you alright?" A smile formed on the florien's lips as the familiar hand gently pushed her hair back from her face.

"Wow, Rook," Venus began, groggily wiping her eyelids. "What happened?"

Rook let out a sigh of relief at hearing the female's voice. It had taken him awhile to find her in the dark, and it had been an even longer wait for her to wake up. He knew she hadn't been seriously injured, but even with that knowledge, the doubtful _what-if's_ had been haunting him in the silence. And he had no idea what had happened to Ben.

"Venus," Rook whispered, looking down at his present partner. It was too dark for him to see her face, but he knew the florien was lying on her back, her head resting on his lap. She was still dazed; she probably hadn't opened her eyes yet. "I am sorry to say that there is both good news and bad news," the revonnahgander continued quietly.

"What news?" Venus groaned wearily. Her head was just beginning to clear enough for her to think, but her mouth was struggling to form the words she had in mind. "And where's Ben?" she added; she hadn't heard his voice at all yet, but, of course, there was the possibility that he had been knocked unconscious as well.

Rook frowned. "The good news is that you and I have sustained no serious injuries as a result of the explosion," he answered softly. "And I can reasonably assume Ben is fine as well. He was out of the blast range."

Venus groaned as she remembered all that had happened… or most of what had happened anyway. "Ugh," she mumbled as she slowly lifted herself up from… wherever she was, cringing at a sharp pain in her arm. "Well, that's good to hear. What's, um, what's the bad news?"

Rook took a deep breath. "Well," he started, cringing at the unavoidable. He had come to the conclusion that it would be better just to "spit it out" as Ben would say, but he could sense what was to come. "Er…The explosion has caused a cave in, and I am afraid we," he paused involuntarily, his thoughts desperately attempting to discover an alternative explanation.

"Huh?" Venus hummed, still unaware of the seriousness of the situation.

Rook forced himself to continue. "We are cut off from the main entry way-"

Venus' eyes shot open before he could finish the dreaded sentence. "WHAT?!" But sure enough, a blanket of blackness was before her, robbing her of all other vision. In panic, she jumped up, or tried to anyway, before falling back down when her forehead collided hard with Rook's.

"Oww!" the girl whimpered, rubbing her forehead with her hand. The pain only made the lack of light more oppressing, causing the darkness to throb above her almost mockingly… Pitch black. She couldn't believe it! The one thing she was actually _planning_ on avoiding today: Being trapped in a dark, cramped space! "We're stuck in here?! Oh my gosh!"

"I am sorry," Rook's voice whispered down at her through the heavy darkness, barely audible.

"Oh my gosh! Can this get any worse?!" Venus sobbed the rhetorical question, leaving her partner unaware that she didn't require an answer.

"I—I am still unable to contact anyone; I cannot establish a signal with my badge," he mumbled awkwardly, instilling only more panic into the girl.

"WHAT?! No! Oh my gosh!" the florien yelped as she attempted, once again, to pull herself into a sitting position, this time managing to avoid slamming into Rook. Soreness burned through her muscles as she heaved herself up, but the feeling was nowhere near as intense as her fear.

Rook placed his hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture, but Venus had already started to stand up, too panicked to notice.

"If we can't get a signal, no one can find us, and if no one can find us, we'll be trapped in here forever!" the girl yelled in Rook's direction, as if he needed to be educated on the subject. She trailed off into nearly incoherent blabbing in the darkness, walking forward, then turning around and walking, almost stumbling, back.

"Venus?" Rook tried to get the florien's attention but to no avail, as Venus had already fixed herself in pacing.

"Or those troopers will find us and _that_ wouldn't be good!"

"Venus," he tried again.

"Or we won't be able to find Ben!" Venus gasped, halting in her tracks, dizziness catching up with her, "Oh my gosh! Rook, what if we don't find Ben!"

"Venus!"

"We're gonna die in here! I know it!" the green girl exclaimed, grabbing her head with her hands. "And it's dark. It's so dark." Venus tried desperately to keep herself from trembling as she continued the pacing pattern in which she was hopelessly caught. She felt so helpless, pathetic, but the terror of her species was overriding all other thoughts. She was going to die if she couldn't get out of here. It was dark, no sunlight, no solace. "Rook, I…I don't think we're going to get out. I think—Oww!" the sentence was abruptly cut short as she hit the hard surface of the wall, the force sending her falling to the ground.

That did it.

Venus let out a moan before curling up on the floor, her already aching limbs throbbing in pain.

"Are you alright?" Rook asked, his voice showing his concern even through the dark. Venus swallowed back the taste in her mouth and turned in his direction. It was useless; no matter how hard she strained her eyes, she couldn't make out his figure. Only the complete lack of light. Everything inside Venus was screaming for her to get out of this dark void. Burying her head in her arms, she let out a pathetic sob. "No."

Rook carefully edged towards his panicked friend and mentally smacked himself for failing to handle the situation in a better way. He could have foreseen this… actually he _had_ foreseen this. The revonnahgander cringed to himself. If there was one thing he was _certain_ about floriens, it was that the species shared a common fear of areas devoid of light… and for good reasons. Guilt immediately flooded his heart.

"I am so sorry, Venus," he whispered as he gently took her arm and aided her in sitting up in the dark. "My actions during the fight before were unreasonable and juvenile; I should not have engaged Ben in arguing. If we- if _I_ was more focused on defeating the enemy, perhaps we would not have ended up in here."

Venus simply groaned in reply. There was absolutely no way the day could have gotten any worse. Here she was, acting like a scared little girl in a dark room, all former training thrown right out the window… no, dashed against the wall; there _were_ no windows. She bit her lip out of fear or embarrassment or a mixture of the two as Rook went on apologizing in the dark. "What are we gonna do?" the florien finally moped, hugging her knees to her chest.

Rook patted her shoulder in a dry "there, there" attempt of comfort and sighed, unable to prevent his own doubts from circulating in his mind. How _were_ they going to get out? His mouth straightened into frown at the question. They were without a working Proto-tool, Ben's location was unknown, it was only a matter of time before their armored opponents came across them, and when that did happen, they were unarmed and Venus was nearly delirious. And she would have already started to… _fade._ Floriens didn't last long in the dark. He wouldn't be able to do anything, and...and...

The plumber forced himself to a halt.

There was no chance of success if one was constantly relying on oneself alone. He wasn't in control of everything, and it was time for him to swallow his pride.

Rook took a deep breath before finally releasing the words that were heavily weighing down on his mind. "I do not know."

Venus had to stifle a sob at the reply.

The revonnahgander only glanced in her direction. "But we will get out of this," he said, searching for his companion's hand. "If we cannot find a way, Ben will no doubt find us or get help," he continued, almost to assure himself. "He could use Big Chill."

Venus peered out from the coverage of her arms and stared into the black abyss before her. "Or he'll get Magister Tennyson to send a team," she added in a low voice, her hand gently brushing against Rook's as she moved.

Rook nodded, forgetting that the action couldn't be seen. "We will be safe and sound before you know it," he said, his own hand enclosing around hers and squeezing gently after finding it. "Having smoothies, no doubt. Or playing Sumo Slammers. And eating chilly fries like we have no regard for our health."

Venus felt her body relax as she felt her friend's warm fur. They would make it out okay. Like they always did. "I'm sorry I've been acting like such a baby," she sighed, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "It's only been like what? Five minutes? And I'm already a nervous wreck."

Rook smiled before leaning over and planting a kiss on his friend's cheek. "It is fine," he whispered gently in her ear.

Venus sat, shell-shocked, the dark disturbing coldness of their current situation nearly completely forgotten.

 **A/N: As you might be able to tell, I don't usually write anything "romantic" or even fluffy, but I hope this scene was satisfactory.** **The next chapter will hopefully be up soon because I'm sort of excited to write Ben's up-coming tale of woe. XD**


End file.
